culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em
| num_series = 3 (plus 3 Christmas Specials and 1 Sport Relief Special) | num_episodes = 23 }} Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em is a British sitcom created and written by Raymond Allen and starring Michael Crawford and Michele Dotrice. It was first broadcast in 1973 and ran for three series, ending in 1978, and returning briefly in 2016 for a one off special. The series follows the accident-prone Frank Spencer and his tolerant wife, Betty, through Frank's various attempts to hold down a job, which frequently end in disaster. The sitcom was filmed in and around the town of Bedford in Bedfordshire. It was noted for its stuntwork, performed by Crawford himself, as well as featuring various well-remembered and much lampooned catchphrases, that have become part of popular culture. In a 2004 poll to find Britain's Best Sitcom, Some Mothers Do 'Ave Em came 22nd. Title The expression "Some mothers do have them" is meant to refer to someone clumsy or foolish. The character of Frank Spencer The wimpish, smiling Frank, sporting his trademark beret and trench coat, is married to the apparently normal Betty (Michele Dotrice) and in later series they have a baby daughter, Jessica. The character was popular with television impressionists such as Mike Yarwood in the 1970s, particularly his main catchphrase, "Ooh Betty", which is only ever said in one episode: series 2, episode 2. "Ooh Betty ..." is not Frank's only catchphrase of the series. Others include a quavering "Oooh ...", usually uttered with his forefinger to his mouth as he stands amidst the chaos of some disaster he has just caused (and which he himself has invariably escaped unscathed). He also sometimes complains about being "ha-RASSed!", or occasionally, "I've had a lot of ha-RASSments lately" (originally an American pronunciation). Other recurring catchphrases include references to "a bit of trouble", which usually implies some sort of undisclosed digestive disorder, and to the cat having "done a whoopsie" (presumably a euphemism for having defecated in an inappropriate place, on one occasion in Spencer's beret). If Frank is pleased (or confused) about something, he will often use the catchphrase "Mmmm — nice!" or "Ohhh — nice!" Despite his unfailing ability to infuriate people, Frank is essentially a very sympathetic character, who inspires much affection from his ever-loving and patient wife, Betty. He also venerates the memory of his late mother (Jessica Spencer) and worships his daughter (also named Jessica). The final series was written by Allen based on stories by Michael Crawford (not written by Crawford himself as sometimes reported) and made five years after the previous one (although there had been two Christmas specials in between). Frank's character changes noticeably in this series, becoming more self-aware and keen to make himself appear more educated and well-spoken. He develops an air of pomposity which is always best demonstrated when someone would approach and enquire "Mr Spencer?" to which he would always reply, "I am he." He also becomes more self-assured, and much more willing to argue back when criticised, and often wins arguments by leaving his opponents dumbfounded by the bizarreness of what he would say. Acknowledging the show's success in Australia, the final series saw him begin talk of having relations there, and contemplating emigrating. Crawford himself has talked of how he based many of Frank's reactions on those of a young child. Crawford also found it difficult to break out of the public association with the role, despite his later career as a hugely successful musical performer on the West End and Broadway stage, in popular shows such as Barnum and The Phantom of the Opera. Casting Ronnie Barker and Norman Wisdom were the BBC's first and second choices for the role of Frank. However the casting of Crawford proved effective, as many of Frank's mannerisms and turns of phrase were invented by the actor, and his stunt-performing and singing skills were undoubtedly useful. Guest appearances In addition to Frank and Betty, most episodes would introduce at least one other character (a doctor, a neighbour, an employer, etc.) who would be seen to gradually suffer the inevitably chaotic consequences of Frank's fleeting presence in their lives. These characters were often played by some of the great recognisable character actors of the era, including George Baker, James Cossins, Peter Jeffrey, Richard Wilson, Fulton Mackay, Bernard Hepton, Christopher Timothy and Elisabeth Sladen (who, in her autobiography, mentions that she was considered for the role of Betty). A pre-''Minder'' Glynn Edwards appeared in more than two episodes as Frank and Betty's irascible new neighbour, Mr Lewis, while a pre-''Bread'' Jean Boht appeared in two episodes as Mrs Lewis. One regular character in the early series was Frank's long suffering mother-in-law Mrs. Fisher, played by Jane Hylton and Frank's local catholic priest, Father O'Hara, who was played by Cyril Luckham. Australian actor and comedian Dick Bentley appeared in three of the last four episodes broadcast, as Frank's Australian grandfather. Theme tune ]] The theme tune by Ronnie Hazlehurst features a piccolo spelling out the title in Morse code, excluding the apostrophes. ••• ― ― ― •/ ― ― ― ― •••• • •―• •••/ ―•• ― ―/ •― •••― •/ • ― /•―•―•― S o m e/ m o t h e r s / d o / a v e/ e m /(full stop) Episodes Series One (Early 1973) Series Two (Late 1973) 1974 and 1975 Christmas specials Series Three (1978) 1978 Christmas special 2016 Sport Relief sketch Repeats The BBC has repeated Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em several times since the series was produced in the 1970s. The programme has been shown in Catalan public television, Nigeria on the NTA in the 1980s and 1990s and in Australia on the Seven Network's Great Comedy Classics Franchise in 2006-2007, GO! from 2009 to 2010 until the sitcom now screens on 7TWO. British channels Gold, BBC Two and BBC Prime took over repeats of the programme in 2007. On 4 October 2015 it was reported that the BBC were planning a return of the sitcom, with Crawford and Dotrice purported to be involved in shooting scheduled for early 2016. The news was met extremely positively on social media. On 18 March 2016 Michael Crawford and Michelle Dotrice reprised their roles for a one-off sketch for Sport Relief. Cameo appearances included Sir Bradley Wiggins, Paul McCartney and Jenson Button. Sketch for Sport Relief. Gemma Arterton guest stars as a grown up version of Baby Jessica, alongside Paul McCartney, Jenson Button, Boris Johnson, Roy Hodgson, Arsene Wenger, David Walliams, Jessica Ennis-Hill, Bradley Wiggins, Clare Balding, Chris Hoy, Andy Murray, and Jamie Murray playing themselves, Chris Wilson as the Newsagent. Home video releases In the United Kingdom six episodes from Series 1 and various selected episodes of Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em were originally released by BBC Video on VHS in the 1990s. Series 1 and Series 2 were released on VHS and DVD on 21 October 2002. Series 3 and the Christmas Specials were released on VHS and DVD on 19 May 2003. The Complete Series was released on VHS and DVD on 6 October 2003, by Second Sight available in Region 2. On 1 November 2010, 2 entertain reissued Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em – The Complete Christmas Specials. On 14 February 2011 Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em – The Complete Series and Christmas Specials was reissued by 2 entertain with new packaging. The complete collection is now available from both BBC Store and iTunes as a digital download. In Australia Series 1-3 and the Christmas Specials were released in 2003 and 2004. The complete boxset was released in 2004 on DVD in region 4. In the United States 13 selected episodes were released on VHS in 1998, and reissued on DVD region 1 in 2001. In popular culture * In The Now Show, Prince Edward is usually portrayed as Frank Spencer by Hugh Dennis. In an episode from June 2010, the show had a sketch where Fabio Capello used Frank Spencer impressions as a motivational strategy for the England World Cup Squad. * The show, and the character of Frank Spencer specifically, have even been mentioned several times in the British House of Commons, including when Labour Party leader John Smith taunted Prime Minister John Major in a speech in 1993, by saying recent government mishaps would be considered 'too much' if submitted to the show's producers by script-writers. * On 14 November 1998, during an edition of Noel's House Party Michael Crawford appeared as Frank to celebrate 25 years of the show. * English band Arctic Monkeys mention Frank Spencer in their song "You Probably Couldn't See for the Lights but You Were Staring Straight at Me" from their 2006 album Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not with the lines, "I'm so tense, never tenser/Could all go a bit Frank Spencer." * English band Reuben named a song after the show - "Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em" is the second track on their second album Very Fast Very Dangerous. * The title of the series "Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em" is similar to Jimmy Clitheroe's catchphrase from the late 1950s to early 70s: "Don't Some Mothers 'Ave 'Em!" * Many of Frank Spencer's antics and catchphrases have been lampooned by numerous comedians, including Mike Yarwood and Lenny Henry. References External links * * * * * *[https://www.youtube.com/view_play_list?p=B187B43E8F1EC76B Playlist of Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em videos from BBC Worldwide] on YouTube **Rollerskating clip *Theme tune *Steve Phillips' Episode Guide *Jessica's Lullaby from Series 3 Episode 1 "Moving House" Category:1970s British comedy television series Category:1973 British television programme debuts Category:1978 British television programme endings Category:1973 television series debuts Category:1978 television series endings Category:BBC television sitcoms Category:English-language television programming Category:Television shows set in Bedfordshire